


Coming Home

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Comes Home, Daddy Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Tired Dean, coming home, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi wants to see her grand-pup. </p><p>It doesn't work out.</p><p>Dean comes home after three days in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took long to get out. I've been having some personal issues with myself and didn't have the motivation to write this. Got halfway done before I was like nope.
> 
> This chapter is short because of that and I'm sorry, I have an idea for the next, it'll be fluffy and cute.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story, it's the readers that make me want to post stories.
> 
> Stay awesome loves.

Dean had to stay in the hospital for a couple days for the stitches to heal enough to walk.

Gabriel was watching Sam at home so it was just Dean and Cas with their baby girl.

Naomi walked through the hospital doors and went to the front desk, "Dean Winchester."

The nurse tapped at her keyboard, "Just give me one moment. We were told to tell them when visitors wanted to come. Name? How are you related to the family?"

"Uh... I'm the Alphas mother, Naomi."

The nurse stopped typing, she looked up, "I'm sorry. The Alpha-Castiel-requested to not let you in."

Naomi leaned in, "You know, I have money. I can give you a very large sum to make it worthwhile for letting me go and see them."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Now listen her you little-"

"There'a problem here ma'am?"

Naomi turned to see a burly Alpha with scruff behind her, in a white coat. Doctor.

"I was just trying to see my grandbaby."

The doctor nodded, "Who's ya grandbaby?"

"Well I don't know the name or anything but the mother is Dean-"

"Winchester?"

Naomi shut up, she nodded.

"And who are you to them?"

"I'm his mother-in-law."

The Alpha nodded, "I'm sorry you were personally requested, by Castiel himself, to not be led to see them."

Naomi huffed, "Why not!? I just want to see my fucking grand-pup. Someone better fucking take me to my grand-pup or else!"

Benny frowned, more doctors had came to try to help, he slipped away to the paternity ward.

Benny knocked softly on the door he wanted.

Cas opened it, "Hi Benny. What's up?"

Benny smiled at him then looked over his shoulder to Dean, who looked still exhausted. He gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna borrow your mate for a minute Dean. He'll be right back."

"Mk. Don't be long."

Benny grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him from the room, walking to the lobby.

"Why do you need me?"

"Your mom's here demanding entrance, she tried to bribe a nurse. I figured you could get her to leave better than any of us."

Can sighed heavily.

They got to the lobby to see Naomi yelling and security trying to calm her down.

"Mother, why are you making a scene?"

Naomi's head snapped to the side when she heard Cas, "Castiel! Why did you ban me from seeing my grand-pup."

Cas sighed and walked up to her, pinching his nose, "You know why."

Naomis nose scrunched, "And you're just going to let Dean ban your mother from seeing her grandbaby. That's outrageous Cast-"

"What's outrageous is you coming in here, causing a scene, and pulling me away from my daughter and mate that just gave birth not only a little while ago So I don't think you can say anything because you sealed the deal when you kept bashing on Dean. So go home mother, you will not be seeing your grand-pup." With that Cas turned around and walked back to Dean's room.

"What'd Benny want?"

Cas closed the door and walked up to Dean, taking a seat in the chair he had pulled up, "It was just my mother causing problems. He wanted me to get her to leave."

Dean nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was let out of the hospital two days later, pup along with him.

Dean sighed as he stepped through the door. He heard the dogs barking and Sam laughing.

Lacey came running in, running to him and barking happily at him.

"Hey Lace!" Dean bent down slowly and pet her all over, "How's my girl? How is she?"

Lacey barked and rolled over.

Cas walked in, carrying the carseat with Riley and Dean's hospital bag.

"Lacey missed you. She whined every night."

Dean laughed, Sam came running in, Harley and Anna behind him.

"De! You're home!" Sam ran right to Dean, who was still on the floor, slamming into him and knocking him off his feet.

Dean laughed, "Hey kiddo. Were you good for Anna and Cas while I was gone?"

Sam nodded frantically, "I was a good boy! We had a good time too but I missed you!"

"I was only gone for three days kid and You saw me yesterday."

"Too long!"

Dean laughed and ruffled his hair, "Well now your niece is here too!"

Sam clapped his hands, "yay!"

Dean took Riley from Cas and walked to the nursery, which was all set up, Dean having made sure the day before he went on labor.

Dean picked up the sleeping pup and laid her in the crib, covering her with the blanket.

Cas walked in to see Dean bent over the crib, looking at their daughter. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, burying his face in his neck.

"Perfect. So perfect."

Dean made sure Riley was good then turned around to Cas, curling himself into his mate, "I missed being home, being with you."

Cas tilted Dean's chin up, giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

"I missed you too. Now our baby girl is here though and I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

Dean smiled, pressing his lips to Cas's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas were woken from Riley screaming her head off and Lacey whining.

Dean groaned, moving to get out of bed when Cas stopped him.

"I'll get her. You're still sore baby."

Dean mumbled into his pillow, "She might be hungry and we're breast feeding."

Cas kissed Dean's cheek, "If she's hungry then I'll bring her to you and let you take care of her." Cas left to the nursery after.

Riley was screaming but quieted when she saw Cas, just making tiny sniffles.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Cas picked Riley up and held her over his face, sniffing.

Definetly that.

Cas laid her on the changing table and changed her, she was soon asleep after that.

When Cas got back to his room, there was an extra person and dog in the bed.

Dean smiled at him, "Sam woke from Riley and came and asked if he could sleep with us, he missed me. I couldn't say no and Harley naturally followed Sam."

Cas gave a huff of a laugh and got in bed, two dogs and a little body separating him from his mate. Sam turned over and latched onto Cas, stuffing his face in Cas's neck.

Cas smiled and pulled Sam closer, kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
